Team Jailbird Campaign Chronicles
Logs of each session of the Team Jailbird campaign, written and occasionally illustrated by Socket. A general content warning for character death, occasionally gruesome injuries, miscellaneous traumatic situations, and allusions to kinky sex with elderly gnomes. Session One Team Jailbird earn their name, do some community service in the form of pest control, and in the process uncover Suspicious Goings-On. Faeleth is the lizard whisperer. Spindleshanks learns a valuable lesson in things not to do while at 2HP. Nothing has a terrible realisation. Session Two The party hold an unofficial investigation into the Funny Business, and home in on the Baron's butler as their prime suspect. It fast becomes apparent they've stumbled into something far bigger than they bargained for. Spindleshanks acquires a ridiculous number of oranges. Faeleth demonstrates the tricks of her trade. Nothing finds a lost friend. Holgar picks a fight with a bear. Session Three Team Jailbird learn not to trust dogs, old ladies...or frankly, anyone. Nothing says a lot of things she'll regret. Spindleshanks reconnects with an old friend, and makes a heartbreaking discovery. Faeleth picks a bad thing to steal, and things get a bit Freaky Friday. Session Four Team Jailbird gets one person smaller...and then one person much, much bigger. Eight foot bigger, in fact. With their new companion, Tsalta, in tow, the party must navigate a series of trapped tunnels and perilous caves to escape to the surface. Session Five Team Jailbird perform a series of odd-jobs - unflooding fields, wrangling goblins, and getting apologies from stubborn, mad old wizards. Nothing learns that she can't swim. Tsalta reconnects (wink wink) with an old flame, emphasis on the old. Spindleshanks doesn't do diplomacy. Faeleth considers burning down Terry's tent. Session Six The party are lured into a Puzzle House, solve puzzles, and discover that they've been wrong about a lot of things - and about one person in particular. There's an incident with some potions. Careful what you drink, kids, sometimes it's a bottle of liquid trauma. Spindleshanks gets dressed up real pretty. Faeleth seduces a gargoyle. Tsalta Special Episode: The Tabaxi One-Shot A departure from the usual party, to view the events of the Jailbird arc from a new viewpoint: Five Tabaxi running amok in the city of Einhorn. Their capers are cut short by a disaster at camp, and they find themselves delving into the Feywild in hope of rescuing those who were stolen from them. Session Seven Spindleshanks briefly leaves the party to take care of some personal business, and Team Jailbird make a new friend: Bobby Knock-Knackle, gnomish bard. It turns out they have some goals in common - and it turns out he and Tsalta have history. The party learn of a prophesy. Faeleth shows Bobby how a real performer performs. Nothing has mixed feelings. Tsalta recovers some memories that change everything. Session Eight The party awaken to find Tsalta absent due to sleepwalking, and have to retrieve her before she gets herself killed out in the wilds. After a few last stops in town they set out on the road to Fryberg, and semi-accidentally commit mass murder by arson. Tsalta shows a fuckboy what she's made of. Faeleth and Nothing talk it out, more or less. Spindleshanks tries to be an apex predator, and isn't. Session Nine Team Jailbird flee the scene of the crime. They visit Tsalta's hometown, meet some of her childhood friends, and keep their heads down as her Ma goes spare over her daughter's 30-year absence. Family reunions all around! Faeleth has a quiet internal moral crisis. Spindle smiles and nods as everyone speaks in languages he doesn't understand. Nothing appreciates elven culture. Tsalta definitely isn't Spindle's ma, but keeps making it sound that way. Session Ten There's a cave-in at the mines, and Tsalta needs to find out if her Da is okay. Within the tunnels, Team Jailbird are led astray, and finally come face-to-face with the true nature of the danger they've got themselves into. Tsalta has to be brave. Nothing plays with fire and gets burned. Faeleth unzips a manticore. Spindle makes his last mistake. Session Eleven The party grieve. Spindle's funeral is cut short as the party rush to the aid of some nearby friends in danger. Fergus McDougal joins the party. Faeleth sheds a single tear. Nothing swears a very specific vengeance, and finds something wrong with her new bag. Tsalta breaks her fiddle and gives Nuth a dressing-down. Fergus takes a battle nap. Session Twelve Session Thirteen It's time for a bit of comfort theft - by hook or by crook, Faeleth's not leaving Red Larch without that fancy cloak. And who can miss an opportunity to crash a posh party before everything goes to hell? Nothing came for the canapés, stayed for the coinpurses. Fergus looses his marbles. Tsalta realises who wrote Faeleth's new favourite trilogy. And...what's that in Faeleth's pocket? Session Fourteen In the large city of Einhorn, Team Jailbird take care of important business: overly complicated potion-shopping, checking in with the Demon Hunter's guild, dodging pickpockets, and....buying poison. There's three days on the clock. You never know what you're going to need, right? Session Fifteen Session Sixteen The party find themselves very much lost, with very little time to spare. Rescuing their driver is the only way they're going to make it in time - and when they do find him, it's in curious circumstances indeed. The clock is ticking, and tensions rise as the party make their way ever closer to where the Collector waits, planning her ritual. And while a shortcut beneath the ruined city might keep their arrival secret, all manner of horrors lurk in the catacombs. Fergus wonders more than ever what he signed himself up for. Tsalta doesn't like Nothing's shortcut suggestion even the slightest bit. Faeleth reluctantly tries her hand at becoming an arcane GoPro. Nothing finds herself one more failed grapple check away from certain death. Session Seventeen - FINALE The final confrontation with the Collector. Category:Chronicles